


Terrible Things (Song Fic)

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cancer, M/M, Past Abuse, San Jose Sharks, Triggers, hint of Logan Couture/Jason Demers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"By the time I was your age, I'd give anything</p><p>To fall in love truly, was all I could think</p><p>That's when I met your father, the boy of my dreams</p><p>The most beautiful man, that I'd ever seen"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Things (Song Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic: Terrible Things-Mayday Parade
> 
> This seems like a very untapped market and I know I have a Joe/Tomas one shot book but why not just do this because I find it very cute and sad and sorry  
> TW CANCER, PAST ABUSE AND CHARACTER DEATH

 

*+*+

 

 _By the time I was your age,_ _I'd give anything_

_To fall in love truly, was all I could think_

_That's when I met your father, the boy of my dreams_

_The most beautiful man, that I'd ever seen_

 

 *+*+

 

Tomas was currently in the kitchen, washing up the last of the dishes when he heard someone else walking into the room

"Dad? Can I ask you something?" Tomas put the last plate in the cupboard and turned around

"Of course! What is it?" Evan, his son looked nervously at his feet

"why haven't you ever told me what happened to my uhm... other father?" The 13 year old asked softly and Tomas sighed

"You were too young to understand..." He wiped his hands on his jeans and sat him down at the dining room table

"When I first started hockey here in the US, I didn't know any English or anyone here. Sure, I knew some old teammates back home but they weren't here in San Jose. I came to training camp, prepared to be ridiculed. I was looking around and that's when I saw your father. He was the most beautiful man I have every laid my eyes on. I didn't want to make myself obvious so I just acted cool. We became close and a couple weeks later he came up to me before our first game" Evan was listening intently

"Keep going!" Tomas laughed and nodded "Well..."

 

 *+*+

 

_He said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I_ _can't help but notice, you're staring at me._

_I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,_

_I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."_

 

*+*+ 

 

Tommy walked up to Tomas, shocking him as he suddenly scared him

"shit, you scare me!" and Tommy just laughed

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Tomas just nodded and followed him into a secluded hallway

"what's up?" Tommy just smiled softly

"I just... I've been noticing you've been, glancing at me. A lot. I would normally be a bit creeped but... you really are something else to me. I would probably ignore it, but if I didn't know any better, I would say you're in love with me" Tomas' eyes widened.

"And if i didn't know any better," Tommy moved closer "I would say I'm in love with you" Without warning, Tommy kissed him softly and Tomas wrapped his arms around his neck. They melted together instantly, even though it was only their first kiss.

 

 *+*+

 

_Now, son, I'm only telling you this_

_Because life can do terrible things._

 

*+*+

 

"Dad, you guys sounded so in love, why did you two stop talking?" Evan asked and Tomas sighed

"It wasn't like we chose to stop talking... and because life can do terrible things. Now shush, I'm not done. Anyways, back in the day..."

 

*+*+

 

_Now, most of the time we'd have too much to drink_

_And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything_

_Too young to notice, and too dumb to care_

_Love was a story that couldn't compare._

 

 *+*+

 

Tomas had been laying down for a grand total of 10 minutes before he heard thudding at his window. He would have thought it was a tree if he wasn't on a 3rd story of an apartment. He opened his window to get a small pebble tossed at his head

"what the- Tommy?" He saw Tommy standing by his truck

"Sorry about that last pebble, just come down here! I'm taking you out!" Tomas looked at his phone

"It's midnight!"

"I know, it makes it fun! C'mon!" Tomas pondered for a moment and went to change and headed down to Tommy. He smiled as his chest rose when they hugged, Tommy kissing his forehead as they pulled away

"let's go!"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!"

"I don't like surprises!" Tomas said as they got in the car

"Trust me," Tommy reached his hand over to hold Tomas' hand, "You'll like this one"

 

-

 

The two drove into South San Jose and to a barren spot in the Bernal Hills. Tomas looked around as Tommy got out and opened the door for him

"Thank you" Tomas blushed as he got out. Tommy led him to the truck bed and opened the back to show blankets, pillows, and a cooler of beer in the back. Tommy climbed up, helped Tomas in, and closed the tailgate. Tommy handed him an open beer, closing the beer cooler

"There's more where that came from" Tommy smiled and laid back. Tomas took a sip and laid back with Tommy. Tommy pulled him closer and put his arm under Tomas' head

"Look at the stars, aren't they beautiful?" Tomas said and Tommy nodded

"Not as beautiful as you" Tomas was shocked. Did Tommy just say that? He was blushing like a tomato and Tommy finally spoke up

"Too far?" He asked softly and Tomas shook his head

"N-No, I love it, I just... I don't know. I've never heard it from someone genuinely  _meaning_  it" Tommy sighed sadly and nodded as they sat back. The two drank their beers in silence, staring at the stars and cuddling into the blankets. Tomas spoke up, just a bit over the line between buzzed and drunk

"Tommy?" 

"What's up?"

"I... I wanna say I love you... But last time I say that, terrible stuff happened. Just, I can't say it but trust me when I say I think and feel it" Tommy sat up a bit

"I fully understand. I love you and am willing to wait for anything for you. Do you wanna talk about it?" Tomas sighed

"Back in Czech... I had a lovely boyfriend, his name was Jonáš. He told me he loved me and that I was the only thing he loved and ever will love. I caught him cheating on me with a girl and I was really upset. I went to pack my stuff and leave but he forced me to stay. The girl left so it was just me and him..." Tomas held back tears and Tommy wrapped an arm around his back, holding him close 

"Take your time, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want me to" Tomas nodded

"H-He beat me. He beat me until I agree to stay. Anytime I tried to leave he beat me. I tried to leave many times, but never worked. In a way, this deal with NHL saved my life. It gave me reason to get away from him. He moved on, gave up on me, probably already forget about me, but I never forget"

Tommy thought back to the first day he met him, he had bruises on his neck and arms but Tomas smiled it off  _'It's just hockey bruises. Much less padding in Czech'_

Tomas let a tear go and Tommy kissed it away

"If it helps you, my parents were harsh. It's not the same but still, as a kid I didn't have much of any parental support. My dad hit me and my mom ignored me. They would never let me do anything to help me and my dream. I went to Miami University and everything was set. When I got to the Sharks, they didn't applaud me or even give me a nice send off like some parents do. They just kind of were there." Tomas turned and hugged Tommy, pulling them down so they were laying down. Tomas laid his head on Tommy's chest

"You are the first person I ever opened up to" Tommy kissed the top of Tomas' head and squeezed him, settling back into the blankets and pillows as they drifted off, staring at their love in the stars

 

*+* +

 

_I said, "Boy, can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I made you a present with paper and string._

_Open with care now, I'm asking you, please._

_You know that I love you, will you marry me?"_

 

*+*+ 

 

Tommy and Tomas had been together for about 2 years, coming out to the team and being so willingly accepted. It was the team christmas party and Tomas was so nervous

"Tomas, whats up bud?" Logan walked over with his boyfriend, Jason. Jason was visiting from Dallas but everyone knew him since he was a former shark.

"Uhm, can I show you two something?" Jason looked around and nodded, the three of them walking to the empty hallway

"What is it?"

"Tommy has initiated everything in our relationship, and I love it. I think it's my turn just for once" He pulled out the small present from his jacket. It was a small box wrapped in teal and orange ribbon. Jason gasped and held it

"Tomas, this is... this is amazing! Are you ready for that kind of... commitment?" Logan asked and Jason elbowed him in the ribs

"I thought about it a lot. Yes, I am" Jason hugged Tomas and gave him the small box back

"You two are perfect for each other. He will love it"

"you have our consent" Logan smirked and Tomas nodded. He heard Tommy calling for him and the three walked back to the main room

"Babe, we're opening presents now" Tommy kissed his cheek and Tomas intertwined their hands, the two of them sitting on the floor

 

-

 

Everyone finally opened their presents and Tomas was more nervous than ever. He was really debating whether he wanted to do this in front of everyone or not. Jason noticed and he stood up

"Any more presents?" Tomas sighed  _'fuck it'_

"I do" He stood up and held his hand out for Tommy. he was confused as he stood up and Tomas smiled as Jason and Logan got their cameras out. Tomas handed Tommy the present and waited for him to unwrap it. Tommy's breath caught in his throat as he opened the small box. Tomas took the small box and got on one knee, everyone whooping and hollering until Jason told them to shut up

"For the past 2 years, you have initiated everything in our relationship. You said 'I love you' first, you announced us to the team, you've done everything and I think it's my turn. I've loved you since the moment I laid my eyes on you. You've helped me through thick and thin and I love you more than anything in this world. You make me happy even on my worst days. From the first second till forever. Will you make me the happiest person to ever exist and be my husband?" The room was silent besides Tommy's sniffles

"Tomas... Yes. I do" Tomas smiled, slipping the ring on Tommy's finger and stood up to be hugged tightly by Tommy. He hugged back and pulled away to kiss him, the kiss salty because of both of their tears. They pulled away as the team came up and congratulated them.

 

-

 

The two of them came home and got ready for bed and laid down, snuggling under the blankets

"I love the ring babe... I love you so much"

"I love you too Tommy. So much" Tomas pulled Tommy in for a kiss but was rolled onto his back as Tommy got between Tomas' legs

"Let me show you how much I love you" Tommy kissed down his neck and Tomas smiled but was cut off by his moan

"Shh, I got you babe, don't be scared" Tommy whispered as they became closer than ever that night, staying up late into the night just for each other

 

*+*+ 

 

_Now, son, I'm only telling you this_

_Because life can do terrible things_

_You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray,_

_That God shows you differently._

 

*+*+

 

"Dad, did you two do it?" Evan asked excitedly and Tomas blushed

"That's not the point!" 

"But you did!"

"Quite, young man," he laughed, "but anyways, after 5 months, we got married. Everyone was there, even your Nana and Papa. A couple months later, we decided to have a child. We found a woman who was pregnant and putting her son up for adoption after since she was only 17. her name was Cierra. We signed papers and all we had to do was wait for the child to be born."

"Me??" Evan gleamed and Tomas nodded

"Yup! It was you"

"But what happened to dad?" Tomas sighed and ran a hand through his hair and fiddled with the ring on his finger.

"he was feeling a bit... nauseous one morning and sick but we put it off until it got too much. He went to the doctor one morning during our practice..."

 

*+*+

 

_He said, "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?_

_It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks._

_Please, don't be sad now, I really believe,_

_You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."_

 

*+*+

 

Tomas got home from practice and dropped his bags at the front door

"Babe, I'm home!" He saw Tommy on the couch with his head in his hands and frowned. He sat next to him and saw him clutching a packet in his hands tightly, bending the paper. Tomas put his arm around his tense shoulders

"Babe?" Tommy just handed him the packet and Tomas flipped through it. It was all medical mumbo jumbo but he got the basics of the packet and wanted to cry

 

**Stomach Cancer**

 

**3 weeks**

 

Tommy broke down and so did Tomas. They sat there for hours, hugging each other close as both sobbed for whatever was gonna happen.

 

-

 

It's been 2 weeks and Tommy was in the hospital. It wasn't looking good. Tomas was scratched from the line up so he could be with Tommy, but the team also stopped by. Cierra also came by and let them touch her stomach. The doctor pulled Tomas aside and told him there wasn't much time left. Tomas nodded solemnly and stood by Tommy's side. It was 2 in the morning and Tomas was asleep next to Tommy's bed and woke up to someone tapping him

"babe..." Tomas groaned and saw Tommy looking at him. He looked pale, more pale than ever.

"Tomas" Tommy gasped for air and held his hand. Tomas held his hand tightly and rubbed his knuckles with his thumb. 

"what is it babe? Take your time"

"I feel it... I don't have any more time" Tommy struggled to say and Tomas teared up

"Tommy, ple-"

"We all know it. I want you to know," he got a cough attack, squeezing Tomas' hand "I love you, ok? P-Please don't be sad for too long, I l-lived a great life. You should to"

"B-But Tommy..." He sniffled as tears ran down his face

"T-Take care of our kid. P-Please for the love of god don't name him Tommy" and Tomas laughed

"How about Evan, after your hometown" Tomas sniffled and Tommy nodded

"I-I'm ok with that" Tommy smiled softly. Tomas wiped tears off his face and sniffled

"Tomas, I-I love you" 

"Tommy I love you so much. Forever and ever" 

"Forever and ever" Tommy smiled and closed his eyes, squeezing Tomas' hand and his grip loosened, and the sound filled with that one dreaded beep.

 

*+*+ 

 

_Slow, so slow I fell to the ground on my knees._

 

*+*+ 

 

Tomas was pulled out of the room by security as nurses went in to do their job. Tomas was sobbing and flailing as security dragged him to the private waiting room. He fell to his knees and sobbed, banging his hands on the tile floor, screaming Tommy's name. Someone knelt by them and he saw Jason sitting there and he was pulled into the hug. Tomas sobbed into his shoulder as Logan sat next to them to, rubbing Tomas' back

"It's gonna be ok Tomas, it's ok let it out"

"I-I just want him back," He sobbed "I want my Tommy back" and everyone's heart broke as they saw the scene in front of them

 

*+*+

 

_So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose_

_If you're given the choice, then I beg you to choose_

_To walk away, walk away, don't let him get you._

_I can't bear to see the same happen to you_

*+*+

 

Jason and Logan took Tomas under their wing as he tried to move on. It took him forever to move on an to this day he still thinks back to things he could've said and things he could've done. Tomas wished it was him instead. The team, his family, and friends helped him use this experience for the better. He helped start several campaigns for cancer awareness and a program for LGBT athletes. Slowly but surely players started to come out after Tomas' story. Evan was born and, with the help of his parents and the team, he got the support he desperately needed to help Evan.

Evan Tommy Hertl-Wingels was a blessing in disguise for Tomas as Evan helped him to move on

 

*+*+

 

_Now, son, I'm only telling you this_

_Because life can do terrible things_

 

*+*+

 

"Dad... do you... do you think you'll ever find anyone like him again? If I'll find love like you two did?" Evan asked softly and Tomas rubbed the tears from his eyes

"Yes, yes you can. True love exists in life and in death, no matter what you go through" Evan smiled softly and hugged his dad

"I love you dad" Tomas smiled softly and squeezed him tight

"I love you too, and your father is watching you from above. He loves you so much. You'll see him one day, but that one day is a far, far away day. Ask your uncles stories about him and they could tell you so many things. How about we go over to uncle Logan's and uncle Jason's and you can play with Andrew?" Evan nodded and ran to get ready. Tomas texted Logan and Jason and got Evan in the car and they drove off. Tomas looked in the rear view mirror and saw a picture of him on Tommy's back as they both were smiling widely, happiness in their eyes. Tomas smiled softly as he looked over at Evan.

Yeah, things might not be so bad right now. He could live knowing Tommy was watching him from above with that smile he fell in love with on his face


End file.
